Pirate 10(1): Part 2
Plot HOURS AFTER THE EVNTS OF PIRATE10(1): PART 1 Ken: handcuffs being taken to the execution section with Thatch I can't believe we got captured... Thatch Well what did you think? We had one Polymorph skiff vs 10 Camanca galleons! Guard QUIET. I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU OR YOULL BE DEAD RIGHT HERE. MINUTES LATER Guard Welcome to the Executon section. Ken and Thatch in shackles guards come in General Well well, we captured us some scum. up to Thatch Thatch, my old friend! Thatch You locked me up on a law and sent me towards a razor! General So? You were a pirate. Thatch So were you! General Hm..well...doesnt matter now. Your gonna die. Thatch I will not die today. The same cannot be said for you. slaps him with gun Shut up. Ken You have some history? Thatch Its nothing General I SAID SHUT UP. rest of the Camancas come in to watch the execution General Welcome brothers! Today we are here at the exectuion of... backround Thatch and Ken are whispering Thatch If i remember anything, Ben's Omnitrix had voice control. Ken So? Thatch If you can get the name of an alien right, youll turn into it. Ken Um...pie....end.....more words.... Thatch Puns or combination words please... Ken Oh....shock-----squash....nope didnt work. Um...kickstand.... General Now, for the execution! Executioner Im gonna enjoy this. Thatch We have like five seconds, got anything...? Ken Ditto...transforms into Ditto stares at him in bewilderment Thatch Your a splixson, multiply Ditto How? Thatch Just...do it! creates a million of himself General KILL HIM! Ditto Not today! attacking the camancas with his clones taking their weapons and brakeing them than knocking them out until only the general and the executioner are left Executioner Any last words? Ditto Only a couple...and by that....im not dieing today. Thatch from execution stand Thatch Yar har har and a bottle of YOUR DEAD. General Attack them! clones attack the executioner but he slashes one Ditto AH. OH THAT HURTS.... Thatch Ken? Ditto Its up to you know...and times out General and Executioner go to attack Thatch, but he creates a giant ball and starts making it bigger by doing circles along them and bounces it into them knocking them out than goes to Ken Thatch Wake up kid! Alder Wu..huh...what happened? alarm goes off and guards come in through an entrance Thatch That way! run through a door but Ken stops at a wall and Thatch keeps running ahead Ken Hmm... picks up a compass and a sword than runs after Thatch Thatch We need to get to the ship hanger and get a Camanca ship! keep running Thatch We're not gonna make it! Ken OH yes we are! transforms into terraspin and picks up Thatch then flys away towards the ship hanger sees the generals ship That one! land on the ship, Ken transforms back, takes the wheel and steers it out of the hanger right as the guards come in the hanger Guard Should we go after them? Lieutenant No. Only my ship can go at the speeds of the Generals. Hes not worth my time. Neither are those pirates. Back to posistions! on the Camanca ship Ken What happened to the rest of the crew? Thatch Dont know dont care. We can get a new one at vilgaxia. Oh and one more thing... Ken Well? What is it? Spill! Thatch Im making you the captain. Ken 0.0 Why? Thatch Dont get to excited. Its because i fear your Omnitrix. Ken Oh...yeah...i guess... Thatch The Camancas will think were one of them. Should we sail onto new adventures? Ken Yeah. Also I took these Thatch sword and compass Thatch Nice set. But you have your omnitrix. Why do you need these? Ken Well i figured, this thing times out, why not have some weapons to use when it does? Thatch You have no training. Ken Ill get some. Thatch Really? Where? [Ken[ Dont know. We will get to that when we get to that. Thatch Dont lay it off, it can be done today. Ken Atleast you didnt say the phrase. gets to the wheel and starts driving the pirate ship Thatch By the way kid, what you gonna call this ship? Ken Hmm...wha about....The Painted Lady. Thatch Weird name. Obvious reference. But oh well. We said we were sailing off to new adventures? Ken Indeed we are Thatch. Indeed we are. THE END Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes